berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Bazuso
(1997 Anime) Kendo Kobayashi (Films) |english voice=Patrick Cass Tansor (1997 Anime) Russell Nash (Films) |gender= Male |status= Deceased |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mercenary |previous occupation= |image gallery= Yes }} the "Grey Knight" was a widely known and feared mercenary, being one of the earliest adversaries faced by a young Guts. He was the reason that Griffith took notice in the swordsman. Appearance Bazuso was exaggerated in stature, and stood much taller than other men. Although he was killed before he could be seen without his armor, it can be inferred that his physique was very muscular due to the excessive size of his weapon, as well as the incredible size and weight of his armor. Personality Bazuso was a violent and brash man. He was greatly arrogant and seemingly viewed himself as superior to his foes, taunting those reluctant to attack him and loudly goading his enemies right in front of him. He bore an insatiable drive for combat and possessed incredible physical strength, which allowed him to easily slay anyone who challenged him. However, after Guts emerged as the victor of their duel and mortally wounded Bazuso, he attempted to yield before Guts finished him off. Abilities and Skills Bazuso's strength and fighting ability became infamous throughout the battlefield. It is said that he once successfully took on over thirty men in combat, earning him the moniker of "Thirty-Man Slayer", and that he defeated a bear by himself, both of which were testaments to his incredible physical strength. Bazuso was strong enough to send men flying with a single swing of his battleaxe, even when using just one arm. Equipment Bazuso wielded a large battleaxe during his fight against Guts. Due to his fearsome reputation, one can assume that he was very skilled in wielding it. Furthermore, the size of the battleaxe complimented Bazuso's height, giving him a wide reach in combat. Story Golden Age Arc Placed in charge of a fortress under siege by a band of mercenaries, Bazuso leaves the group frozen in fear on sight, intimidated by the immense reputation of the battleaxe wielding man. As Bazuso taunts his enemies, Guts, a young independent mercenary, puts himself forward to remedy the problem; he tells his employer that he will kill Bazuso in exchange for seven pieces of gold. Though Bazuso intends to humor Guts in accepting his duel, expecting to kill the young swordsman with little effort, the ensuing battle is fought on equal terms. After an exchange of blows, Guts is fortunate enough to be able to damage Bazuso's battleaxe and deliver a powerful slash to his waist, forcing the colossal man to his knees. In his final moments, Bazuso attempts to yield for his life; Guts quickly drives his sword down into the neutralized man's head, splitting it half-way, one of Bazuso's eyes dislodged from the impact. It is Guts' triumph over Bazuso that earns him the attention of the Band of the Falcon, and more specifically, Griffith. Notes * The appearance of his helmet, weapon, and armor differs between the manga, 1997 anime, and film trilogy. * The video game series Dark Souls' director Hidetaka Miyazaki attributes the inspiration of the character "Siegmeyer of Catarina" to Bazuso. Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Golden Age Arc Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Antagonist